Blasphemous Rose
by LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace
Summary: Young Ruby Rose goes missing before her coming to Beacon. When she returns to Remnant, it is as a Rose of Thorns. What path lies ahead to the one who witnessed Penance?
1. Guilty Rose I: End of a Pilgrimage

**Blasphemous Rose**

**A RWBY x Blasphemous Crossover.**

**-Guilty Rose I. ****End of a Pilgrimage-**

* * *

**(Blasphemous OST –Que las Campanas Me Doblen-)**

It was over.

It was supposed to be over.

After all the pain, all the death and sacrifices done during their journey, that one last act of selflessness should had put an end to the nightmare afflicting the world.

And yet…

And yet, everything had been for naught.

"This fight is pointless, witch. Even if you were to wield _his_ sword with enough skill to match mine, the deed is done. The wrongdoings you both committed against the Father and the Mother, against the Miracle itself… all of them have been undone by removing the blade. Even if you managed to defeat me somehow, Faith has won over Sin.

Surrender yourself to the dream of death, and let the Miracle judge you in there"-said the one wearing an armor of gold.

"Do you even realize what you did? You didn't just undo someone's actions, you condemned your very world to a new age of suffering under the Miracle!"- answered in defiance another, bearing eyes of silver and the remnants of a red hood that had seen better days.

"Silence! You, who are both an outsider and a sinner, could never understand the ways of the Miracle. How it cleanses one's self through the trials of suffering. How all who are touched by its blessings are an extension of its holy will upon our land. _That_ sword carries the sin of felling not just my brethren but all the blessed outbreaks of the Miracle"- said the golden knight.

"Blessed? Your whole Church became a nest of monsters that preyed upon the weak and the innocent, and that was even before the Miracle twisted Escribar and your superiors into actual monsters! You were willing to let the curse upon your people continue because it came from the Grievous Miracle. You and all of your Church either refused or got cold feet into looking for a way out of it, turning your backs at all the people who needed you.

And when someone finally achieved what no others could before him, you could not accept it and instead went out of your way undo his sacrifice!"

"The will of the Miracle stands above all else, no one is above it! Be it old or young, man or woman, all must devote themselves to the Miracle and its plans for them. All who are willing to stand in the ways of the Miracle are worse than sinners, they are heretics and apostates that need to be put down!

And that man was but an apostate, daring to undo the greatest of all blessings since the First Miracle. It was my sacred duty to make things right once gain"- finished the golden knight.

The other fighter gripped the remnants of her weapon harder, her teeth grinding and her eyes showing anger and regret.

"Spare me your self-righteousness, Crisanta. Your duty is to no one but yourself, do not pretend otherwise. You would rather keep your precious position in a world of suffering and corruption than try your hardest to build a kinder world where people can actually hope for a better tomorrow. You are not a righteous knight... you are but a coward covering herself in piety and duty to hide your hypocrisy and fear."

Her words said, the second speaker waited for another reply.

Seconds passed with the golden knight remaining silent and still.

Until she raised her sword with both arms, ready for a high cut from neck to waist.

"And now, with the blessing of Our Miracle of the Greatest Pain I, Crisanta, shall put an end to your life of sin, Ruby Rose".

From an outsider's point of view, the blade of the executioner was falling in slow motion, getting closer and closer but taking almost an eternity to meet its target.

But it would.

And there was nothing that Ruby Rose could do at the moment to change the outcome. For beneath the anger there was regret and sorrow, adding to her tired body and soul.

Despite her struggle to honor the sacrifice of her dear friend and mentor, all that they had fought for had been undone. The weight of the guilt born from her failure stopped her from doing anything but stare at the blade and await judgement.

Everything had been for naught.

It was over.

And yet…

And yet, there was indeed another point of view.

And moments after the name of the one condemned to execution was heard…

"!"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"!"

Others entered the stage.

* * *

**(Game of Thrones OST- Goodbye Brother Extended)**

Beacon.

The one place sought by all who aspired to become professional Hunters and Huntresses, welcoming all but only graduating the best.

The place where she would show her strength to all others, maybe even find some cute boys along the way.

The place where her uncle, her parents and _that woman_, became one of the best teams. Just like she would become one of the best Huntresses.

And also, the place her missing sister wanted to go as well, to follow after their mother's steps.

…

One year.

It had been one year only since the fateful night when her younger sister simply vanished from Remnant, leaving no clues or witnesses to her whereabouts.

One night they had all been asleep, after spending hours talking about her own upcoming entrance into Beacon. And the next morning, Ruby was gone without a trace.

Just like her mother.

Just like _that woman._

Months were spent looking for clues, any sort of sign really.

Even Uncle Crow had stopped whatever he had been doing and searched everywhere for her little sister.

All rumors false, all apparent clues leading nowhere.

And then people started giving up.

Authorities insisted on declaring her sister as an official missing person, some of them as well as some of the people of Patch even suggesting coming to terms with reality and making a symbolic funeral.

Another empty tomb, with a memorial to commemorate the short life of another member of their family.

She had punched some of those people, and so had done her dad.

But anger gave way to sorrow, and their small family was never the same.

From what she had learned from her mother, when _that woman _had abandoned their dad and left who knows where, he had been devastated.

When their mom had disappeared and everyone had to accept her death, they had all felt the terrible pain. In fact, it took the sisters almost getting killed by Grimm during a dumb adventure in order to snap their dad out of his isolation.

Now, however, they had no one to turn to.

As much as they had refused with all their might during the first months, even her family started coming to accept the truth. Just like how they did with their mother.

Uncle Crow continued to visit, even more than before the incident. In all honesty, it was those visits that kept the family working somehow, since her dad spent lots of his time on autopilot.

But even her uncle had started working on moving on.

All those that knew her sister were moving on, having accepted her death.

Except for herself.

Yang Xiao Long refused to move on.

A year had passed since her sister Ruby Rose went missing, but Yang refused to move on.

Because it was too terrible to accept it.

Two people had already left her family to vanish, one to never return. If she just accepted that her sister was another example, who was to say that another would not follow?

Was she supposed to accept that her family was fated to fall apart slowly, that their happiness was not to last or even return?

For Yang Xiao Long, moving on meant giving up on caring about anything, becoming someone like her father or worse, _that woman._

So, in spite of her uncle's warnings, she persisted.

Had circumstances been different, Yang would have spent her free time looking for clues about the possible whereabouts of _that woman_.

Instead, she continued to search for Ruby.

Every week, when she was not training or simply trying to live, she sought her sisters wherever rumors took her. Small steps, since she could not just disappear as well, but every small step counted.

And just like that, a year had passed.

Yang continued forward, never giving up on either life or her obsessive quest.

Even amidst the numerous candidates to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, Yang sought her missing little sister, hoping for a Miracle.

Even as she joked around strangers, even while she had fun breaking a serious black haired girl from her reading, she still sought her sister. Hoping for a Miracle.

Even as she made her way through the Emerald Forest during the Initation.

Even after she met her partner in the girl she teased before, throwing jokes once again to make conversation.

Even when they met the annoying, uptight, but somewhat fun to tease princess, who joined their journey to the abandoned temple to get the relics.

Yang sought her missing little sister, hoping for a Miracle.

* * *

Now, the three of them had been joined by other couples, one of which seemed to be an actual couple (even if the guy, Ren, pretended this was not the case).

There was even more fun messing around, some bad puns, and even complaints (those coming mostly from the Ice Princess).

But admist all the jokes and annoyance, there was something else.

A feeling of foreboding.

A feeling that kept growing the close they got to the center of the temple.

Even then, most kept walking because they wanted to prove themselves.

Yang just kept walking because of another feeling she got in her chest. A feeling that told her that if she simply turned around to avoid whatever was at the end of the path, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"So what is your semblance exactly, Cereal Girl?"- she said, trying to alleviate the tension in the air.

"Ah, well, I can't tell you yet since I don't know if we will be on the same team"- said the tall redhead sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck while sounding honestly apologetic. In response, Yang began another of her teasing wars.

"Does Jaune boy know then?"- she continued, a knowing smile on her face. It may not fit the situation completely, but awkwardness was better in her book than anxiety.

"Well, not really. I mean-" added the guy in question, messing his words in the process and giving more ammo for Yang to continue her so called inquiry.

"Oh, but you are so close. You are even partners for Beacon, all thanks to Pyrrha here." –she gestured to the redhead, who was somehow managing to blush in the darkness – "Or maybe, what you need to spill the beans is more _incentive_"_\- _finished Yang in a flirtatious tone, making the blonde guy blush and sputter this time.

This made Pyrrha move slightly closer to him, something that the blonde jester didn't miss and made her laugh.

But before she could continue her game, there was a roar, which cut off all conversations and put everyone either in panic or in full alert.

They all looked at each other on search for some explanation.

And then Jaune made the obvious question

"Wha-what was that?"

"Whatever it was, it came from the end of this path, most likely from the chamber we are supposed to get the relics from"- replied serious person N° 2, Lie Ren.

Number one was Blake, her very partner.

"Yay, an explosion! Let's go take a look Rennie."

"Shhhh, Nora please be quiet"- he told her in a low but scolding voice, which seemed to work on the now less bubbly ginger – "We don't know what made that, and I don't think we should either go to it or call its attention unless there is no choice".

Jaune was quick to agree, and Pyrrha followed. Even the Ice Queen tag along followed, which left only Blake and herself.

In the short amount of time that Yang had been partners with the usually calm black haired girl, she got the impression that she was not one to throw herself at adventure unless pulled along.

In fact, it was pure common sense to avoid anything to do with explosions inside an abandoned place, like this temple.

**(Spiderman 3 OST- Sandman's Theme)**

As for herself…

"I will keep going".

No jokes, no puns, no flirts this time. It had been a statement with all the seriousness possible at the moment.

The rest looked at her with wide eyes, her partner and tag along going as far as to protest her choice.

"Yang what are you-"

"Are you insane, you dolt!? Who the hell runs into the source of an explosion in the middle of a gigantic old cave? I don't think your partner wants to be buried here now, I sure as hell don't!"- Ice queen complained.

"Weiss don't shout please!"- spoke Ren again, careful to keep his voice as low as possible while reprimanding.

"Why you-"

"Weiss please, he didn't mean offense, is just common sense" –interrupted Blake, unintentionally making a rhyme. Yang would have commented on it had her mind not been focused on other things, like the feeling in her chest becoming even stronger now.

Blake continued – "Please explain yourself now, Yang".

Now everyone was looking at her expectantly, making her release a sigh in frustration with herself before giving a reply.

"Look, I don't know why; I just know it. If I just go back now, is not the competition or being accepted at Beacon that worries me. Something in here" –she put her palm over her chest, right where her heart was- "tells me that I will always regret it if I don't keep going forward."

Everyone was paying attention, and she kept speaking not letting anyone interrupt her.

"You can all go back if you feel it's the best, you included Blakey. I will not drag you with only feelings, this is something I must do alone. You can always just become partners with Ice Queen here, just pretend we never saw each other in the forest before here"- finished Yang with an apologetic smile this time.

She was met with silence from all, including Weiss.

She made small wave of goodbye and kept walking on her own, willing to see the end of the road.

So be it.

Memories and feelings were all she had nowadays, and her desperate hope to recover the one who was lost into the unknown.

Everyone wanted to move one and forget they ever felt something else before or after the quiet pass of time. Yang would keep walking the road, guided by her guts and her desires.

That is the kind of person she was.

And yet…

A pair of steps was heard following after. Then it was joined by more and more.

Yang stopped once more, turning to look at the small gathering of people that had entered into the temple alongside her and were now catching up to her.

"You guys, why?"- asked the surprised blonde.

"Rules are rules, Yang. First person you make eye-contact with is your partner for the next four years. Either I do that or I just quit"- replied first Blake, a small smile gracing her face.

"Is not like I care about what you do, but in the chance that we end up together, Blake and I will need your muscles. This is simply caring for an investment"- huffed the tsundere.

"As mom said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. So we will help you as your friends… we're friends, right?" –added her dummy but well intentioned fellow blond. His companions seemed to share his feelings, nodding in support.

There was no need for more words.

* * *

They made their way into the center of the temple, careful to not make too much noise and sticking to the walls as much as possible.

The closer they got, the more sounds they got to hear.

Sounds that were not too difficult to discern.

The clash of weapons.

Followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor harshly, as if thrown.

"Someone is fighting inside. Maybe the ones responsible for the sound of the explosion"- inquired Ren, once again in low voice.

They tried to get as close as possible, some for curiosity and some for duty.

First there were just some silhouttes but they finally got close enough to watch and listen better.

From what Yang could see, there were two people in the giant room where the relics were supposed to be.

One was standing, wearing a full armor in gold and a very stranger helmet covering her face. In her right hand, she held what appeared to be a longsword, wrapped in a red cloth with knots.

The other was trying getting up from the floor, a broken stick held in her left hand. Most likely, the remnants of her weapon. As for clothing, the second person less armor, a tattered red scarf of sorts tied around her neck and right shoulder.

_-badump-_

For some reason that scarf triggered something in her. A memory of sorts.

Before she could look into it, she was brought back to the two strangers as they spoke to one another.

**(Blasphemous OST- Vuestra Faz Denegrida)**

"This fight is pointless, witch. Even if you were to wield _his_ sword with enough skill to match mine, the deed is done. The wrongdoings you both committed against the Father and the Mother, against the Miracle itself… all of them have been undone by removing the blade. Even if you managed to defeat me somehow, Faith has won over Sin.

Surrender yourself to the dream of death, and let the Miracle judge you in there"-said the one wearing an armor of gold.

The kneeling person answered in anger, speaking of sacrifices undone and of the horrors of the so called Miracle.

Witch? the Miracle? These people were either very committed cosplayers, or they were in some very weird stuff. And yet humor was gone when one looked at the person on her knees, her exposed arms and legs showing cuts and bruises.

'This person had no more Aura to protect herself', concluded Yang in concern.

The golden swordswoman continued prattling about holy duty, about punishment and submission to this Miracle, while the person with _black hair that finished in red _denounced the cruelty and selfishness of some Church the one in golden belonged to.

_-badump- _

Again, there was something terrifyingly familiar in that woman kneeling on the floor. That hair was so familiar it spoke to Yang of happier times. Of someone lost

Of someone missing.

And even as her logical side refused to just go with it, her heart cried out to the terrible hope brimming inside it.

"The will of the Miracle stands above all else, no one is above it! Be it old or young, man or woman, all must devote themselves to the Miracle and its plans for them. All who are willing to stand in the ways of the Miracle are worse than sinners, they are heretics and apostates that need to be put down!

And that man was but an apostate, daring to undo the greatest of all blessings since the First Miracle. It was my sacred duty to make things right once gain"- finished the golden knight.

The other fighter gripped the remnants of her weapon harder, her teeth grinding and her eyes showing anger and regret.

Eyes of silver, just like the woman who became her mother.

Eyes of silver, just like her missing sister.

Yang was shaking inside and outside. Her eyes wide, her breath refusing to come out of her lungs.

She had waited for others to no avail. She had searched for answers for months without results, tasting the bitter reality of her powerlessness in spite of her talents as a fighter.

She had kept going like a mad woman because otherwise she would become mad anyway.

And now, there was a clue. No, this was much more than a clue or a coincidence.

A part of her had grown accostumed to failure even as she kept trying, and refused to accept what was in front of her as reality. The one part driving her obsession dared to hope.

"Spare me your self-righteousness, Crisanta. Your duty is to no one but yourself, do not pretend otherwise. You would rather keep your precious position in a world of suffering and corruption than try your hardest to build a kinder world where people can actually hope for a better tomorrow. You are not a righteous knight... you are but a coward covering herself in piety and duty to hide your hypocrisy and fear."

Her words said, the second speaker waited for another reply.

Seconds passed with the golden knight remaining silent and still.

Yang was now seeing more and more of someone missing in the older girl kneeling. Her red scarf, probably the remnants of what was once a cape with a hood. Her hair and her yes. Even her face was familiar in spite of the person looking obviously older.

And then…

And then, the woman in golden armor raised her sword with both arms, ready for a high cut from neck to waist.

"And now, with the blessing of Our Miracle of the Greatest Pain I, Crisanta, shall put an end to your life of sin, Ruby Rose".

**(Blasphemous OST- Taranto a la Hermana Mía)**

-_BADUMP_-

The world stood still.

Her partner didn't matter.

Her friends didn't matter.

The Initiation didn't matter either.

-_BADUMP_-

_'Ruby'_

In that moment all that mattered was the truth. A truth feed on hope, on a name spoken by a stranger to another who could be no other than the person she had been looking for a full year now.

-_BADUMP_-

_'My sister, Ruby Rose'_

A name that signified the end of her journey, the end of a quest that may have been brief from another's point of view, but long and desperate for her.

_'The girl kneeling on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises, disarmed… is my sister, Ruby Rose'_

While she looked older than a year ago, Yang knew in her heart that her sister was in front of her.

_'The girl at the end of that sword is my sister, Ruby Rose!'_

During these realizations, Yang had felt numb to the rest of the world.

But this numbness gave way to another feeling quickly.

To an outsider's point of view, her hair turned brighter and her eyes became crimson.

Her body covered in an aura of flames and her visage set into a snarl.

Of course, all this could not be seen by an average viewer, as Yang had exploded into motion before any of her companions could react to do anything.

And in no time, she was very close to the one called Crisanta, her right fist aimed to the head as she screamed in rage.

"!"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"!"

And so, others had entered the stage.

And the children who were supposed to try themselves against Grimm in a controlled situation, were about to face a foe of terrible caliber.

* * *

**N/A: So this is the firs chapter and tomorrow will be posting the second. I'm learning the hard way how to organize my mind and it tends to give more ideas than finish them. I have read PMs and other comments calling for updates for stories like "Lord of the Forsaken "or "I can't believe it's not a Game"; in all honesty, I have not abandoned them but aside from being disorganized ,my last months have been filled with nothing but thesis and I feel kinda dumb becuase the problems I have with writing something good happen also in my academic work.**

**Sigh.**

**I apologize if it seems as if I'm just uploading teasers instead of full stories, not too far from the truth given the appeal of new ideas and how easier it's to write something new instead of trying to solve a mess of my own making.**

**I cannot make promises of actual dates for new chapters of my other projects, even this one is getting only another chapter this weekend and then we will have to wait. I will still work on "Lord of the Forsaken" for a new chapter, and the other projects will eventually get their turn. Still, I hope you take your time to appreciate this idea.**

**Thanks for being patient with a guy like me, and I hope I can solve my stuff so I can start posting new chapters more often.**

**Have a good weekend.**


	2. Guilty Rose II: A Twisted Flower

**First of all, thak you for the reviews and for your interest in this story. Your support and patience with my projects is what motivates me to not leave them simply on the mind but to continue the efforts of writing them. **

**Second, here is the second chapter sooner than I expected, and the next one is going to follow very soon. After the third chapter has been uploaded, I cannot give you an exact date for the following updates, but I will try to avoid taking forever, since the ideas behind each chapter are already on my notes, from beginning to end. Except for the pairings, if they happen.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Blasphemous Rose**

**A RWBY x Blasphemous Crossover.**

**-Guilty Rose II. ****A Twisted Flower-**

* * *

**_-Beacon Cliff-_**

Hero.

Husband and Father.

Legendary Hunter.

The Hidden Leader of the Light.

Professor.

These were among the many titles that he had carried in more than a lifetime, since before the advent of the Four Kingdoms of Vale.

But today, Ozpin had been playing the role of Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Searching for potential Huntsmen and Huntresses amidst the many hopefuls that had been launched into the Initiation, down in the Emerald Forest. And while many could be considered average or just slightly good, there were some future students that had caught his eye.

The current heiress of the Schnee family, having entered into this exam in spite of the position that fell upon her shoulders since her elder sister joined the military of Atlas. Given the record of Winter as a student and even after joining the armed forces, Ozpin was curious to see what could the younger daughter of the Schnee bring to the future.

There was also the best candidate of this year, one Pyrrha Nikos. Four times champion of the Mistral tournaments, her skill and lack of defeat had earned her lots of fame even in the other Kingdoms. They had come to call her _The Invincible Girl._ Of course she would be no match for a veteran Hunter or Huntress, but for someone so young to have such potential…

Others were less known to the public, but that didn't lessen the value they could offer for any future team.

Blake Belladona, daughter of one of the leaders of the Menagerie, haven to all Faunus running away from persecution. Also, a former member of the terrorist Faunus group known as _The White Fang_. She had been trying to hide her true nature and avoided as much contact as possible, yet she was taking part of a trial that required team work. A candidate that sought a new beginning perhaps, having some experience in the field but not enough to become a full-fledged Huntress.

And finally, Yang Xiao Long. The brash and energetic daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, niece of one Crow Branwen, and whose true mother was the missing Raven Brawen. All adults were part of one of the best teams in Beacon's history, all having played a hand in her life one way or another. Just like they did for her missing sibling.

Ruby Rose.

The second silver eyed woman he had discovered since her own mother, and whose potential could only be speculated these days.

Ozpin had offered his own resources during the first months of search due to his soft spot for his students, who had already experienced one loss in Summer, but also because of what the girl could bring to the board in the years to come should she become a Huntress.

In the end, the search was called off given the lack of results, and he had come to accept that whatever Ruby Rose could have brought into the board against Salem, it would remain forever in the realm of speculation.

Or at least that should have been the case.

**(Dark Souls Remix – The Fall of Artorias)**

Two people had popped out from the unknown and proceeded to have a short clash in the very center of the abandoned temple, their arrival coming with a thunderous sound.

One of them, a mysterious warrior in full plate armor, like the one wore by knights of old.

The other, the one defeated and disarmed, looked so much like Summer Rose that she could easily pass by a missing sister or daughter. Something which the golden warrior confirmed as she prepared to deliver a killing blow with her longsword to the one kneeling on the floor.

And if things weren't complicated enough, the future students that had caught his attention, as well as their companions, had been there when the scene was taking place.

With an enraged Yang Xiao Long launching herself to the now identified "Crisanta", a clash between two potential teams and the knight in gold began.

Calling it a clash, however, would be wrong.

If anything, it was a one-sided beatdown, with teenagers getting hurt and running the risk of dying all because they had given their support to a grieving older sister who had just found her missing sibling alive and fought to protect her.

But good intentions and camaraderie were not enough to overcome experience and skill.

And numbers meant nothing without coordination and leadership.

The Initiation was supposed to make the students meet their partners, their future team members, and begin the first steps to work together as Huntsmen and Huntresses. That is why the challenge, while difficult, was thought with novices in mind.

But this…

This was far beyond the ability of any of the hopefuls, even those he favored.

Yang Xiao Long's first strike had been countered like nothing, forcing the girl back and exposing her to a retaliatory slash, depleting a third of her Aura and leaving her with the phantom pain of the attack.

From there, the rest of the teens had joined the struggle to protect Ruby Rose, while the girl in question had been starting to realize the changes in the situation.

And even when she did react, she had been but a girl with speed and no means to defend or attack the golden knight.

For all those watching, the unexpected situation had seemed like another surprise of the Initiation, and Ozpin had considered going along with that while his trusted companion, Glynda Goodwitch, went as fast as she could to stop the slaughter.

For that is what it was, a slaughter.

And the surprise and winces of the audience gave way to concern and later fear.

The boy who had faked his papers in order to enter Beacon, Jaune Arc. Easily beaten and thrown to the wall, his skills with a shield or a sword abysmal to do anything but receive damage from the swordswoman.

The most talented hopeful and possible candidate for becoming the next Fall Maiden, Pyrrha Nikos. She gave an impressive fight considering the difference in skills, but she had been overwhelmed as well, her offensive weapon destroyed.

The orphans, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, who had shown very good teamwork until the encounter. Their normal tactics had been complicated with the bigger numbers and stakes, and their combination defeated, once their foe destroyed the aura and weapon of the ginger girl.

Young Schnee could have offered great support in a normal Initiation against Grimm, and for any future team resulting from it. But her inexperience and overreliance on those glyphs made easier for Crisanta to defeat her, leaving the once proud girl frozen in fear.

Had it not been for the Faunus girl using her Semblance to distract their enemy and provide a window of retreat, Weiss Schnee would have been killed. But Crisanta still caught up to them and took them out of the fight. Wounded and terrified.

It's not like the teens had been waiting their turns to face the golden knight, and they had indeed scored shots and hits at her.

Even Yang Xiao Long had managed to deliver a powerful hook to the chin of the golden knight, thanks to an improvised but successful strategy helped by Ruby Rose herself. Even with no weapons, her bursts of speed proved key to enact this result.

But Crisanta was implacable.

Until the strike by Xiao Long, none of the other attacks landed had done any significant damage to her.

And before the students inside the temple and viewing the live footage could begin to celebrate, Crisanta appeared in her own burst of speed and literally disarmed the blonde girl, who fell to the ground screaming in agony while clutching what remained of her left arm.

The sickening visage of the uncovered face of the golden knight was nothing compared to the scene happening.

What was a warrior who apparently had blinded herself compared to the fallen and moaning bodies of teenagers who had been trying to pass an Initiation to enter Beacon, only to find themselves face to face with a skillful and ruthless murderer?

He had tried cutting off the transmission, or at the very least removing the audio. But somehow none of the efforts of the technical staff worked. As if the events currently taking place were supposed to be seen, and heard.

People were looking at him for answers, asking if the live footage was a sick joke from some hacker or a play to teach them something.

People were looking at him for answers, for a way to put a stop to the horrifying scene.

And as he tried his best to defuse the bomb that was gathering the Grim to their location, Glynda still had to arrive to do something.

And just like in the beginning, the only one left to stand against the golden knight was Ruby Rose.

With her sword now bathed in a purple light, the golden knight stood steps away from the silver eyed young woman, who was kneeling in front of her wounded sister protectively.

And for the first time in any of his lives, Ozpin had considered prating for a Miracle.

Because that was the only thing that could change the inevitable.

* * *

_**-Abandoned Temple, Main Hall-**_

**(Bleach OST Soundscape to Ardor)**

Pyrrha had always hated her reputation and the status it gave her.

Invincible Girl.

The undefeated prodigy from Mistral who would rise to the top without stopping, the legend in the making that all young aspired to be.

A reputation that meant nothing when there were no challenges, able or willing.

A reputation that had isolated her from friends, leaving her with people obsessed with her fame and the prestige and riches it could bring.

That was why she had entered the Initiation for Beacon Academy. To find true friends, and to get rid of the stain on her life caused by her undefeated status.

Now, she wouldn't mind to continue undefeated. Because her wishes had been granted in a terrible way.

She found friends, perhaps more. Only to be faced with something that made all her so called accomplishments meaningless.

Deep within, Pyrrha sought defeat to become a normal girl, and defeat had found her.

But the price of not achieving victory was too high.

For the first time in her life, she had fought not for fame or glory, not because others told her to do so. But because she believed it was the right choice, because someone needed her strength.

Then she had fought for survival, alongside her friends and the person they had been trying to help. And it was still not enough.

Even using her Semblance as best as she could, the woman in golden armor with a longsword was leagues above them.

Her Miló had been shattered, just like Nora's Magnhild. Her Akoúo could only do so much, especially when their opponent took of the kid gloves and unleashed her own Aura, wreathing herself and her weapon in purple.

And her own Aura gave out not too long after, leaving her with broken ribs and a stab trough the stomach.

Pyrrha was afraid.

Afraid of dying of course, no matter if it would take quite a bit considering the wound delivered. But she was also afraid for her teammates, her companions… and even the older girl who they had failed to protect and was the only thing standing between the golden knight and Yang.

And fear gave way to regret.

For the first time in years, Pyrrha regretted ever wishing to learn of defeat.

And now, she only wished for a victory that could save them all.

* * *

**Bleach OST- Never meant to belong)**

Weiss wanted to be her own person.

Not just the replacement of her sister Winter, after she had abandoned her position to join the Atlas Military. While proud of the name of Schnee, Weiss wanted to be known for her own achievements. Something she would never accomplish under the shadow of her father.

Beacon had been her chance, and determination allowed her to push through the challenge put by her father to allow her said chance. Successful, Weiss had entered the Initiation.

Pushing people aside that her pride considered not worth it, even as a part of herself wished to interact with others that could accept her as she made her own name.

That was the hidden conflict that even she could not fully grasp. For as much as she wanted to hold onto the pride of being a Schnee, she also wanted people she could trust and that relied on her, not because of her family's reputation but because she was first and foremost _Weiss_.

She had ditched her first chance by leaving Jaune literally hanging, and had found not a single other person until meeting the annoyance known as Tang Xiao Long. And since Yang already had a partner and Weiss didn't, the heiress had to swallow a bit of her pride and more or less tag along in hopes of being accepted.

Pride that meant absolutely nothing right now.

The skills that allowed her to pass the trial made by her father could do little against the killer in golden armor.

Her swordsmanship was no match, her glyphs made in haste gave no result.

Even the name of her family did nothing to deter the insane woman who could handle eight candidates for Beacon, even while being blind!

And one of the biggest ironies to happen had been that her life had been saved by the Faunus girl, one she would have scorned due to the bad history of her kind with her family had circumstances been different.

Right now, Weiss couldn't care less about the bad blood between the Schnee and the Faunus.

Right now, Weiss couldn't care less about the shattered pride she had held onto until meeting the monster called Crisanta.

Right now, Weiss wished to have another chance to talk to the girl that saved her, and continue her adventure with all her other companions before the nightmare happened.

Perhaps she should have scorned Yang for getting them into this mess, but she wanted to believe that if she was in the same situation Winter would have run to her rescue.

Perhaps she should have scorned the older girl they had tried to rescue, Ruby Rose, for being the reason Yang got them into this mess. But they had all simply followed after the blonde girl instead of running back to get help or simply ignore the problem. And the girl still helped, handicapped as she was with no weapons.

In the end, what Weiss hoped the most, was to awake from the nightmare.

And not alone.

* * *

**(Bleach- Here to Stay)**

Everything hurt.

Well, what remained of her left arm hurt the most, but the rest of her body was not in good shape either.

But what was more painful, even more than her missing limb, was failure.

The reality that she had finally gotten her sister back after a whole year of searching with no success, only to be a witness of her upcoming execution.

She had felt guilty of dragging her friends into this mess, believing that nothing too terrible could be found in the center of the temple.

She had felt the pressure and fear as the fight progressed and the crazy woman dispatched them one by one, sometimes in pairs.

She had also felt a glitter of hope to be fighting back to back with her sister, especially after their teamwork allowed Yang to connect her strongest hook to the chin of the crazy, throwing her into the air and later on the floor.

And then she had lost her left arm and the golden armored bitch had finished the fight, with everyone but Ruby left one the ground wounded if not worse.

Her wish had been granted, and now it was about to be taken away from her.

Once more, Yang would have to see as her family fell apart.

Only now her friends would be added on the list.

Only now, _she_ was on the list.

Perhaps, Yang would not be there to see everything fall.

But she would disappear knowing she failed at what her heart sought the most.

* * *

Once more she was on her knees, facing up Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony.

Once more she had been bested by the most powerful and fanatical of all knights under the command of the late Escribar.

She had been fighting the knight and her followers, only to fail in stopping her from removing Mea Culpa from the Throne of Penitence. In her rage and despair, Ruby had tackled down Crisanta as she had been holding the blade and they both had fallen into the darkness.

One moment they had been falling from the hill where the throne was located, next they were in some big room where the golden knight destroyed her modified Crescent Rose, leaving her at her judgement.

But the situation changed so fast she could barely catch up.

First her sister, who she had not seen for a long while, interrupted Crisanta's killing blow, forcing the knight to counter.

Then more people spilled into the room, all ready to fight Crisanta apparently to protect her, Ruby Rose.

Ruby had little time to ponder if all this people, including her sister, had somehow been dragged into Cvstodia, or if she had accidentally found a way back to Remnant while taking Crisanta along the ride. The golden knight would give them no quarter, simply cut through the new arrivals to get her.

Which is exactly what she did.

While disarmed, Ruby Rose had regained the will to fight since more lives were at stake, including that of her older sister.

But they were not the Penitent One.

They were not Charles.

They did not carry the Sword of Guilt that bested Crisanta before, on the rooftop and stairs leading to Escribar.

And even Ruby could not even the odds for the group fighting the swordswoman, especially when the latter recovered from Yang's devastating punch and unleashed her blade upon them.

Once more she was on her knees, facing up Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony.

But this time, her wounded sister laid behind her, her companions scattered around the room with their own wounds.

"Ruby, please run…"- said her sister, even while in terrible pain.

She looked at her missing sibling in concern, giving a bitter smile in return.

"I can't do that, Yang."

Yang, grabbed her sister by the sleeve of her shirt with her remaining arm, pleading once more.

"I thought I lost you before, just like mom. I dragged my friends here because of my guts, and had them fight for my wish..."- she said while sobbing and looking more miserable than Ruby remembered – "If you die, all we did was for nothing. If you die, I…"

Ruby shook her head slowly, still paying attention to the knight not too far from them.

"Crisanta wants me dead because of my contribution to a particular task she disagreed with. She will kill me and you all as well, it doesn't matter in which order. And besides… I can't abandon any of you after you got involved in this mess" - Ruby took her sister's hand from her sleeve and held her within hers – "Whatever happens, I'm staying with you all, I won't leave any of you behind, especially not my beloved sister."

Yang could only sob more strongly now, both in happiness and sadness.

Before more could be said, Ruby heard their enemy speak.

"Are you finished with your goodbyes, witch? You have dragged even more souls into sin by refusing my judgement. Now all of them will be embraced by the Miracle and judged accordingly in the other side of the dream".

Ruby had enough of arguing with the zealot, and refused to simply accept her death anymore.

But she had no ways to defeat the one standing in front of her.

No Crescent Rose, and no energy to call back the power of her eyes and protect her sister and the rest.

She needed something which she did not have.

And yet, she refused to pray and give any sort of chance to the Grievous Miracle, ambiguous and uncaring as it was.

The only one she would gladly entrust herself to was…

**(Blasphemous OST- Peldaños Hacia la Santidad)**

'¡!'

And then, she saw it.

While the blade was still hidden under a blanket of dust, Ruby Rose would always recognize the effigy of the Twisted One that made the handle.

And with this discovery came a revelation.

She was responsible for her own choices, her own mistakes, her own failures.

Because of them, she had not been able to honor the sacrifice of her friend.

Because of them she had put others, including her own sister, in danger.

But now and before, when she felt she was falling in the clutches of despair… her friend was there for her.

Just like when their adventure started, just like during the following years she remained in Cvstodia.

And just like now, at their moment of greatest need.

'Is this another stupid game of the Miracle? Or are you perhaps lending me your hand once again, Charles?'- though Ruby.

Ruby Rose would not pray for a miracle of punishment, or entrust her fate and that of others to it.

But she would believe in her friend, and honor him the only way she knew would be heard by him.

"You, who took the guilt of All on yourself, including mine. You who carried this guilt in your cracked hands and used it to save Cvstodia from the Age of Corruption, willingly giving up your body to free all from Penitence"- Ruby started, her hands going to the floor where the effigy laid.

"What are You-!"- Ruby heard the golden knight demand, but she ignored her and continued her prayer, her voice echoing in the room with resolution and conviction.

"I do not ask for punishment; I do not ask for salvation. I shall add my own guilt to yours, and I shall wield this guilt as my own. I shall take within this blade the guilt of the one who broke the Last Miracle, and protect the weak and the ill, if You would allow me.

Because this in an act of Penance."

Crisanta had closed the distance right after that, her blade in purple flames ready to descend over her head to completely destroy her.

But before the blade could land the killing blow…

…Another sword had blocked the strike.

A sword whose blade was covered in thorns as one got closer to the handle, this one being an effigy made in the image of the Twisted One, the First Miracle of Cvstodia.

A sword held by the two bleeding hands of Ruby Rose.

"Because…_ this is my Guilt_".

* * *

**N/A: Originally this chapter was longer, but I decided to end it with Ruby grasping the Sword of Guilt, _Mea Culpa_, as the next scene dealt with the last fight between her and Crisanta. This fight and other elements will be covered in the next chapter, which I'm currently in the middle of writing.**

**Once more, tahnk you for your support, and my apologies if my writing is not the best. Please review and wai eagerly for the conclusion of this arc.**

**See ya all.**


	3. Guilty Rose III: Sorrowful Be The Heart

**Blasphemous Rose**

**A RWBY x Blasphemous Crossover.**

**-Guilty Rose III: ****Sorrowful Be The Heart-**

* * *

**(Blasphemous OST- Su Beso de Plata)**

A parry to the left, which created an opening in the guard of the golden knight.

An opening that disappeared as soon as the attacker vanished in a burst of impossible speed, intending to strike her adversary in a blind spot by using a powerful lunge.

But the one bearing the Sword of Guilt was also a master of speed, catching up to the one bearing the Unwrapped Agony and delivering a lunge of her own.

Both fighters clashed, silver and purple illuminating the hall briefly before the resulting shockwave forced them to apart from each other.

However, they quickly recovered and their fierce battle continued.

An ascending slash aimed to the ribs was stopped by a powerful counter from the golden knight, but the silver eyed girl used the recoil to her advantage to increase the speed of her turn to deliver a new strike whose speed surpassed the previous one.

A block was made in haste, forcing the golden knight to give ground and giving her opponent space to press the offensive.

An attack was followed by a new one, and then another.

All three attacks were parried, and this pattern was repeated between the combatants, soon turning their exchange into a relentless storm of steel.

Neither fighter was willing to give ground.

Neither focusing on anything but each other, for losing focus meant opening oneself to a critical hit.

Up and down, left and right. Even oblique locations.

Head and neck, limbs and shoulders, even the stomach.

All were targets of lunges and cuts, even while protected by armor.

Feints and true strikes which sought weaknesses in each other's guards, sometimes leaving small cuts on the exposed skin.

And even when both swordswomen finally broke the storm and vanished from common sight, they continued aiming to connect new attacks as they moved in different directions, before returning to a better ground to continue their savage duel.

What had begun as a one sided contest had become a duel between forces on the same level.

One carried a blade to deliver Agony and pass judgement in the name of her faith.

Another carried a blade filled with Guilt and Sin, allowing her to match the prowess of the zealot for the sake of those unable to defend themselves.

"How!?"- demanded Crisanta, her rage palpable in her voice even as she kept an ironclad control of her emotions and body – "How can you keep up with me when you seemed to be on your last legs minutes ago? How is your pathetic vow with no visible sacrifice stronger than mine of gold and no glance made under the Greatest Pain!"

For her part, Ruby did not smile or brag in response, she merely readied herself for another exchange of blades.

Crisanta for moment seemed like she would continue with another accusation, but instead she went still for a few seconds as if pondering something.

Then she smiled grimly at Ruby.

"But in your vow lies your weakness…"

And she disappeared in a purple burst, making Ruby wonder where her next strike would come from.

However, Crisanta did not aim for the silver eyed girl.

"!"

"wha-"

"Kgh!"

Ruby had barely managed to block a new powerful plunge by Crisanta, aimed against Weiss Schnee, who hadn't had time to protect herself or get out of the way.

"Can you really fight for someone else's sake and keep yourself alive, let alone best me?"- mocked Crisanta as her blade struggled to overwhelm Ruby's.

* * *

**(Blasphemous OST- Lágrimas de Grana y Oro)**

Weiss had been thrown out of her way when they had all faced the monstrous swordswoman and still got badly defeated.

Then she had been thrown another surprise when the older girl called Ruby Rose finally got a blade of her own and began keeping up with the monster 7 other teenagers could not defeat together.

That was until said monster decided to play dirty and attacked her, once more her life being saved by a stranger.

From there on, the golden monster decided to repeat the tactic with different people in spite of being blind, most likely trying to have their remaining fighter completely spend herself by forcing her to defend others from surprise strikes.

Weiss would have laughed at how she was already considering the mysterious girl a part of their group in spite of having not said a single word to her, if it wasn't for the gravity of the situation.

Of all people present, and discounting their only hope of surviving the golden monster, less than a handful remained awake. Not that they could do something anyway.

"Weiss"

"hmpb!"

Before she could answer in surprise she had been silenced by a hand on her mouth, making her immediately seek the owner.

It was Lie Ren.

"Not enough time, don't look at me. Pyrrha in bad shape but still awake-"

Another clash in her face had forced them to end their dialogue, as Ruby Rose once again countered the golden monster with her blade and pushed her away.

Ren had somehow remained undetected, and continued speaking.

"Semblance hides intention, Blake is also helping but is occupied. We need to gather everyone-"

Another attempt at her life countered, and he continued, his use of shortened phrases a means to save time in explaining.

"Ruby cannot last long like this. Less targets make easier fight for her, so Blake and me are helping-"

Another interruption.

"We need support to gain time, can you help?"

Help? But she had been easily beaten by that monster before she could even cast an effective-

Wait.

The monster was busy fighting and messing with Ruby Rose, and Weiss still had Myrternaster in her hands. Which meant she could use her Glyphs.

"Repel, attract, freeze, accelerate" –another interruption, and this time the strain of was visible on Ruby's face to Weiss and probably Ren – "elements"- she finished.

Ren said nothing, but Weiss assumed he understood.

"Be ready to freeze at my call, only one chance. I will signal Blake as well"- finished Ren, and surprisingly enough, the attack came later than usual without interrupting them.

"She is also tiring herself by baiting Ruby, her tactic is a double edged sword. If we make this work, Ruby can finish her for good"- answered Ren without showing any change in his voice.

'Finish her? As in…'

"Ruby knows this and is willing to do it, but we cannot sit idle. To survive we must…"

* * *

**(Blasphemous OST- Ten Piedad Extended)**

Kill.

She had to kill the Silver Eyed Witch, Ruby Rose.

She had to kill her for her crimes against the Miracle, for offering her help to the Nameless One who had used his Sword of Guilt to undo the greatest of blessings.

She could not afford to be bested like before when someone else used that sword, and she had to pass judgement on those sinners who got in the way of her mission.

And she had to do so soon, for even she did not have endless endurance and, in contrast with the sinners on the ground, Ruby Rose had the intent to KILL HER as well.

She needed to find a chance, to get her enemy to tire herself out before she did.

Only then could she fulfill her sacred duty to the Miracle, no matter if she was still in Cvstodia or not.

And she knew she would emerge victorious once again, just like when she bested the Penitent One the first time they fought.

Just like when she had kept busy Ruby Rose long enough to remove the Sword of Guilt.

And just like she had done minutes ago, before the girl somehow got her hands on that accursed blade.

She, Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony would emerge victorious in fulfilling her duty!

"I will end you and your kin, Ruby Rose!"- she screamed with conviction – "I will put an end to you even if it costs me my life, and I shall welcome the other side of the dream in joy!"

Motivated by her own words, Crisanta disappeared in speed to deliver another flaming lunge at the child with silver hair.

This time, it seemed the witch would not be fast enough.

Victory would be hers!

Or so it should have been the case.

For when she successfully descended on the cowering girl, she vanished

She did not burn, explode or even scream as the blade met its target.

The body of the silver haired child simply disappeared in shadows!

"Now!"

And next, came the stillness.

Her feet suddenly became caged in ice, her whole body became heavier.

But she could still force herself to move, before-

"Take Yang away!"

Damn witch! Her feet may be frozen, and her body heavier, but she was still more than capable of defending herself before breaking free from-

"!"

Her sword was not responding at will! Just like when she was facing that red haired girl with green eyes. Which meant, she was still alive!

And before she could ponder more on this, she was forced to block an overhead strike from Rose, one she could neither parry nor push back.

She was being forced on her knees!

She had to unleash her Blessed Aura to release herself, before-

_'Silver Eyes'_

Silver Eyes brimming with power were staring right at her.

While her feet remained frozen, her body and sword unwilling to obey her every command, and her focus spent on keeping the Sword of Guilt away from herself.

Those Silver Eyes brimming with power stared at her, and she had no way out.

"_Begone_"

A command uttered with a cold voice carrying no mercy, but finality.

And her world became a pale silver, almost white, wave of pain.

"GUAAAAAHHHH!"

The power of those accursed eyes threw Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony farther than even the most powerful hit from Yang Xiao Long, and delivered much more.

It burned, it annihilated, it erased.

And no matter how much of her power she pushed as protection, the merciless silver light from those eyes forgave nothing, not even blessings.

The hall of the Abandoned Temple was bathed almost completely in a pale silver light, shielding away the battered and wounded teenagers under the protection of the Silver Eyed One, and seeking to bring oblivion to everything else.

It lasted less than ten seconds, but in that time there was no surprise attack, not even sounds or anything but the light.

And when it was over…

Crisanta was now the one on her knees, shakily remaining on that position while holding onto her sword.

Her golden armor cracked in some places, melted in others.

Her face sporting some nasty burns but still very much protected.

She had survived the onslaught of the Silver Eyes, but barely, after spending most of her energy on keeping the unholy light at bay.

"It's over, Crisanta."

* * *

They had done it.

"We… we did it!"- screamed one Jaune Arc "err, I mean, you guys did it!, I mean, you people-"

"Jaune…" –interrupted a very tired Pyrrha, the effort put despite her wounds making her look almost white, her eyes barely opened – "you are also part of our team… you helped me, and helped the others… in your own way"- finished.

"You are getting better soon Pyrrha, I promise! Don't go to the light, please!"- said a now awake Nora Valkyrie, concerned about the poor state of her friend.

Smiling weakly, Pyrrha simply nodded.

"Ugh…seriously tough- my not arm fucking hurts so much still- I didn't know you could package so much punch in your eyes sis…why didn't you try that before?"- asked Yang to Ruby, looking like she was trying her best to not just curl on the ground in pain.

Weiss Schnee said nothing, same with Blake Belladona. But they seemed to share her sister's question. She replied simply.

"Mea Culpa gave me back enough Aura to use the Silver Eyes, but it's a merciless attack that cares not who's on its path".

The rest looked back at the place, and of course at the kneeling and wounded Crisanta. The very same monstrous warrior who had easily defeated them and almost taken their lives before, now merely a shadow of herself.

They understood her words and made no further comments, except for Jaune.

"So it's over now, as you said? Pyrrha needs help now!"

Ruby remained staring at Crisanta's form as she answered him.

"Crisanta will not stop now, nor ever. The last time she escaped death, she bound her time and did something so terrible before we landed here, that even her total annihilation will not change that outcome. But because she will not stop, she will keep hurting and bringing death to those she deems enemies of her faith."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

The shout put the attention of the rest of the group back to their enemy, who had successfully risen even in her state, easily lifting her sword and pointing it at them.

"Your very existence is a threat to the workings of the Miracle, Ruby Rose! My mission will not end until you, your kin, and everyone under your protection, are wiped out from the world.

My faith is my shield and the strength behind my sword. So long as I keep devoting my blade to the Father, to the Mother and her Saints, and to the Miracle… neither you nor that Sword of Guilt will ever defeat me!"

And with that, Crisanta launched herself in a final burst of speed, her zealotry driving her forward to meet her sworn enemy.

Everybody got ready as fast as they could, while Jaune had already pulled out his shield-sword to protect the dying Pyrrha.

The Sword of Agony got closer.

And the Sword of Guilt was ready to meet her.

And the final clash happened.

* * *

**(Blasphemous- March of the Twisted One)**

When Glynda Goodwitch had finally arrived at the center of the temple, in the company of experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses, she had feared the worst.

An unknown character had infiltrated the Initiation and bypassed all their surveillance somehow, and tried to kill not just someone who had been declared officially missing months ago, but also the children who had tried to help said girl.

She had rushed into the Emerald Forest in hopes of getting in time, but she was aware that the children had already been hurt badly, some much worse than others. And that the girl, Ruby Rose, had been stalling the murderer for a while, but that would not last forever.

So when she had entered the very center of the temple where the relics where housed, she had feared the worst.

What she saw would haunt her for the rest of her days.

The children were safe, if in need of medical attention. Especially Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos, who were the ones in worst shape.

But what had caught her attention and that of all the Hunstmen and Huntresses…

Was the image of Ruby Rose, standing with her face covered in blood, a sword with thorns held in her right.

And laying at her feet was the headless body of the golden knight, its blood pooling in the ground.

There was no fear, no joy, or anger on the visage of the killer.

Only acceptance.

"_Requiem Aeternam_".

* * *

**N/A: Sorrowful be the Heart, Penitent Ones. For I promised and delivered. With this concludes the fight against Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony, leaving the next chapter as the conclusion of this arc. No respawns or magical escapes, Crisanta is gone for good, but the whole event had consequences, especially given the fact that this was live footage in a Beacon Iniatiation. We shall see what the next chapter brings into the story but I will give you a little spoiler.**

**There is someone else from Cvstodia making an appearence in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this one, and dont forget to follow and review.**

**See ya all!**


	4. Guilty Rose IV: Revelations and Reverie

**Blasphemous Rose**

**A RWBY x Blasphemous Crossover.**

**-Guilty Rose IV: Revelations and Reverie****-**

* * *

The Bloodstained Initiation.

The name most people, including the press, had chosen to refer to the incident that took place at the most recent welcoming trial at Beacon Academy.

It had been about a week since the unexpected interrupted the normalcy of the exams for aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses.

An event that almost resulted in the death of seven students and another at the hands of an assailant of unknown origins and affiliation, who managed to infiltrate the ground where the exam had been taking place.

For most, such a thing happening was the object of concern and scandal.

For Qrow Branwen, there were personal stakes.

One of the students which almost got killed happened to be his own niece, Yang, who had still gotten an arm chopped by the bitch in golden armor.

That had been enough reason to go directly to Beacon as soon as he could, regardless of his current progress with Ozpin's last assignment. Along the way, he had been joined by Taiyang, who had been informed of the situation as well given that he was Yang's father.

Both men had made their way to Beacon's medical facilities with Ozpin's blessing, not that anyone willing to get in their way would have been able to do so for long.

Opening the door of the room chosen by the staff, Qrow took a look.

The room was simple despite all the medical equipment, with two beds and a big window allowing full view of the school grounds.

The first reason both men had rushed to Beacon is currently sleeping on the bed closest the window, her peaceful expression contrasting with the fact that she had gone through an operation to give her a new arm just days ago.

Sitting next to her, is the second reason for their visit.

**(Code Geass OST- Innocent Days)**

The last time Qrow saw Ruby, she had just come out of her 14th birthday, and acted just like a girl of her age.

Now, she looked like the very image of her mother in the golden days of team STRQ.

No longer a little girl beginning her adolescence, she now had the physical appearance of a young woman, probably in the beginnings of her 20s. Her longer hair tied by a pony tail, and her height now matching or perhaps even surpassing her older sister, if bi little.

Her expression no longer a smile of endless excitement, instead settling on a more subdued and serene smile.

The eyes that had shone with wonder and innocence in the past, now looked at the world in reminiscence.

And no longer was beside his niece the weapon he had inspired her to design, her beloved Crescent Rose.

Now, a different and far more simple weapon rested at her side.

The very same sword that had beheaded the psycho attacking her and the kids, putting an end to their nightmare.

Ruby Rose disappeared from their lives as an innocent preteen, still green and unwilling to even consider killing.

Ruby Rose had returned to them as a young woman, skilled and willing to take lives if it meant protecting others.

Between the information they had received and the image in front of them, it made hard for both Qrow and his companion to reconcile the past with the present.

To the point it had driven them to confirm her identity, if only to make sure they were not seeing the wrong mirror.

"Is it… is it really you, Little Rose?" – asked Taiyang, his voice breaking for a moment, showing his fear of the possible answer.

The young woman turned her sight from her sister and looked at them both, taking a moment to put names into their faces.

Then she widened her smile slightly, a gesture that really did make her look like Summer.

"Dad…uncle Qrow…"- she answered after getting up from her chair, before making her way to them – "It's been forever since I last saw you both, but I can finally say it…"

Tears began to fall from her silver eyes and, while he would deny it later, Qrow himself almost joined father and daughter on the water works.

"I'm home".

Two words.

Only two words were enough to make the father of two close the distance faster than the young woman was doing, and then embrace her with all the strength he could muster without using his Aura.

Taiyang had always prided himself in being someone who did not openly cry even in sadness, with only three exceptions.

This seemed to be the fourth one, but Qrow knew that the blonde man would never feel shame in shedding tears of happiness, and neither would he think less of him because of it.

He wanted to embrace his youngest niece just as hard, and he hadn't broken into actual waterworks because that was simply not how he coped with emotional stuff.

Though he did smile when he noticed his other niece awake, content with simply staring at her family finally reunited after a full year of heartbreak.

They all remained like that for a full minute, nobody saying anything and just letting their emotions flow through the moment without care for anything else in the world.

Finally, his niece and his brother in law broke the strong embrace, but Tai still held onto his daughter, both of them smiling.

Tai decided to break the silence first, cupping Ruby's face with his right hand.

"You look just like your mother when she was young" -he told her, unknowingly agreeing with Qrow's early observation- "Only a year since I last held you in my arms, but now you look ready to graduate from Huntsmen Academy"- Tai finished.

His niece has a complicated expression on her face as she looked at all of them before answering.

"Dad, I-"

-SLAM!-

Her reply is interrupted by the door being opened harshly without previous notice.

"YANG, RUBY! WE HAVE BROUGHT PANCAKES!"

And just like that, the moment was gone.

And that's how Qrow Branwen met the new friends and future teammates of his nieces.

* * *

_**-20 minutes Later-**_

"Glad to know your sweet tooth is still with us, kiddo" –commented an amused Qrow Branwen after seeing his reappeared niece finish her third portion.

Only the crazy ginger that had loudly announced the arrival of the rest of the teens had managed to top Ruby, eating 5 portions by herself.

A happy nod is his answer, making both him and Tai chuckle.

"Guys, shouldn't Yang and Pyrrha avoid eating anything not approve by the doctors?"- said the blonde knight wannabe, earning scowls from said girls and even his younger niece.

"Jaune, I have been here only a week, but I can assure you hospital food is not made for people"- redhead amazon said, even while she had been the one to eat the least sweets amongst them.

"I'm a sick person. I'm here to be pampered so shove it, Vomit Boy!"- Yang complained.

"You're not my dad, and I'm a grown up lady".

That last reply belonged to his niece, making her father laugh and, if Qrow was right about the mischievous glint in Tai's eye, he was ready to invite himself in the banter.

"Ruby you were gone for a year, and no fifteen-year-old is of age yet"- commented his brother in law.

"I turned 19 about a week ago"- Ruby answered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The other teens were unsure what to say. Meanwhile, his family's faces, including his own, remained blank.

Until…

"But, but- It's been only a year Rubes! I should know, I spent the whole time I was not training looking for you!"- sputtered Yang, questioning her younger sister.

Ruby shook her head in denial, however.

"Yang… it's been five years for me. I'm already 19".

…

"I'm sorry, what?"- said Tai, showing the same disbelief shared by Qrow and his older niece.

"I spent five years away from home, from the moment I awoke in Cvstodia to the moment I landed with Crisanta inside the Abandoned Temple in the Emerald Forest. Fourteen plus five equals nineteen"- explained his niece.

"Custodia?"- he asked trying to remember if he had come around anyplace named like that during his missions.

"I think I remember that word"- added the pink eyed kid - "you mentioned it when you were…praying? before you pulled out that sword".

"It's pronounced _Cvstdodia_. It's the place I found myself in after disappearing from my home at Patch."

"Where is this place?" –asked mini Winter, making her voice known amongst the crowd.

"I cannot tell you".

"Wh-why?"- replied the surprised Schnee.

"Is it because we are still strangers?" –intervened the cat Faunus, trying to sound neutral.

His niece shook her head once again.

"It's not that. If you were to show me a map of Remnant, I would still fail to locate Cvstodia. It was big enough that it took us months to move from one location to another, and the people there never heard of anything from this side"- she explained.

"This side"- said Qrow raising an eyebrow.

"I told you just now that I spent five years there. I can vividly remember them, from day one to a week ago, but you say I was gone for just a year. And yet, my body is that of a nineteen-year-old, not a preteen.

When you add that not a single person in Cvstodia seemed to know anything about dust, semblance or Aura, Grimm or Huntsmen and Huntresses… or anything related to the history of Remnant that I could remember, then…"

"When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth".

A new voice had interrupted their conversation, making everyone in the room turn to the door.

A voice that both Qrow and Tai would easily recognize.

"Oz…what are you doing here?"- Qrow spoke, looking at the mint haired Headmaster of Beacon in annoyance.

The man had that cane of his on his left, his curious eyes behind those glasses looking at the people gathered in the room, but Qrow could see that his attention was one Ruby.

"I'm checking up on some of my next students, since the incident that involved them happened during the exams that are MY responsibility"- answered the old man while his other hand held his favorite coffee mug close to his face.

That seemed to surprise the youngest in the room, Ruby excluded, but Qrow had an idea of what was coming. And it was not something he was totally okay with.

"Students?"-once again blonde knight wannabe made his voice known - "but we didn't get the relics and get to the other side of the Forest!"

Old Oz just laughed in mirth, looking at the boy as he replied.

"Indeed, you didn't spend too much time hunting Grimm, and you did not recover the relics as the Initiation stated. However, what you eight faced within the temple was far more dangerous than any Grimm in the Emerald Forest, and you still managed to emerge victorious by working together. Despite the risks involved and the obvious need to improvise, you eight showed what Beacon Academy expects in those who aspire to become Huntsmen and Huntresses for Remnant."

Surprise was followed by smiles amongst the kids, but Qrow expected more questions thrown at Oz.

"But with two of us recovering, what is going to happen to the teams?" – catgirl asked.

Ozpin then revealed that the beginning of the semester had been postponed for a month until security checks had been done to ensure there were no more dangerous characters conducting their business in the locations deemed important for the Academy, and Vale as a whole.

The redhead called Pyrrha was very happy to have more time for her full recovery, whose speed still surprised Qrow and Tai. Hell, even Oz seemed to have no clear explanation.

When they had asked the girl and her companions, they had explained that Ruby had pulled out some small vial from her clothes, one that seemed to be filled with a crimson liquid that reminded everyone of blood.

Ruby had ignored the older Huntsmen and Huntresses, which included one Glynda Goodwitch (and wasn't hilarious to imagine that grumpy woman just being shoved aside?), and poured what remained of the bloody liquid onto the older redhead's wound.

From what they could understand according to the doctors, the girl had not been completely healed but she had no longer been at death's door.

Another mystery surrounding his youngest niece, indeed.

And speaking of mysteries…

"This is all fine and dandy, but what do you mean by improbable and truth, Oz?"

This time, the old man was not smiling when he replied.

"Young Ruby Rose disappears for a full year, no clues to how or where she was whisked away. We all presumed she was dead, until now"- Ozpin began.

"We had honestly given up on seeing you ever again, just like with your mother, but it seems your sister's faith was rewarded after all"- Tai admitted to Ruby before turning to look at his eldest laying on her bed.

"Damn right!"- said Yang loudly, while grinning - "I just wish finding Rubes didn't need me to quite literally lend a hand"- finished the younger blonde, attempting to make a joke and only succeeding in making both men of her family frown in anger at the reminder.

"That bitch was lucky she was already dead by the time we found out. An arm for an arm is too tame for what I had in mind for her" –replied Qrow, his red eyes holding a promise of pain and death for the crazy psycho, had she still remained amongst the living.

Tai said nothing, but Qrow could see his grip on Ruby tighten, even if the man was still careful to not hurt his daughter. Ozpin took the silence as a sign to continue.

"And that's the thing, Qrow. Your youngest niece suddenly reappears in a place that had been devoid of people half an hour before. No infiltration, no hiding in secret days before, just a light and the sound of an explosion and she is just there, alongside the swordswoman that was trying to kill her and later the teens in this room."

_'Well, that was certainly impossible to explain without sounding crazy or lying_', thought the old crow.

"Therefore, either Ruby Rose and the surveillance are lying to us… or we must consider her words the truth, no matter how improbable it seems to be."- finished Oz.

…

A leap of faith to find the truth, Ozpin was saying.

A leap of faith to discover what happened to his niece during her absence.

The truth of her apparent long stay in the place called Cvstodia.

"So, Ruby"- Tai spoke, being the first since Ozpin finished his argument – "You are really nineteen years old…"

"Yep"

"And you spent five years someplace we don't know anything about except its name and that time apparently goes different there"- Tai continued.

"Yep"

"…well damn. You owe me and Yang only one present each, but we missed five birthdays of yours."- ah, trust old Tai to successfully ease the tension with humor that did not require puns –sigh, there go my savings"- Tai added passing a hand over his face to put more drama.

"Or we can make a single, big, _yangastic_ birthday for her dad!" - offered not helpfully Yang.

"…" -went everyone afterwards.

"eh, eh?" –tried again the blonde comedian, who didn't seem to catch their reaction.

Seeing her persistence, the audience gave their commentary.

"… I did miss your puns Yang, but you still suck"- went her sister.

"Please desist from further attacks to good comedy"- reviewed mini Winter.

"…this will be a tradition, won't it?"- concluded catgirl.

"BOOOO!"- there went pancake ginger.

Qrow could swear he saw the metaphorical arrows pierce his eldest niece from all directions, her head going lower with each strike. Fortunately for her, the rest were probably too polite to criticize her puns.

Not that it would stop his niece from trying again in the future, so for now she simply pouted.

That aside, Ozpin had mentioned one particular detail that caught the Branwen's attention.

"You spoke about eight people, who will most likely form new teams for Beacon. Please do tell us _who _are the members of these teams?" –his question came with a little bite, but Qrow was more concerned about his answer than being proper.

Ozpin nodded before looking at everyone gathered and giving the announcement.

"While the teams are usually announced in public after the Initiation is over, I will make an exception since you have _all_ passed. Given your first pairings and your performance in spite the unexpected circumstances, we have decided that if you decide to attend it will be like this:

Lie Ren, Nora Valkirye, Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. Under the leadership of Lie Ren you would be attending at Beacon for the next four years as Team RANN or Raibow"

Said kids smiled, well more like cheered in the case of pancake ginger.

But then came the part that concerned Qrow.

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, and Weiss Schnee. You showed excellent skills and coordination, but you still lack a member for a full team. However, I can make another exception and put you as team-"

"I'm not going without Rubes".

The other girls looked at his niece in surprise, but both Tai and Qrow understood her statement.

**(Code Geass OST-Stories Extended)**

"I spent an entire year looking for her, while all of Patch and even my family eventually gave up" –she said, making both men flinch slightly in hurt, even after they had already admitted to it.

Then she turned at her partner and mini Winter and her voice went more apologetic, almost begging.

"Blake, Weiss… I'm really sorry, but I just can't. I know it's unfair, that I may look like a selfish bitch. I already dragged you into fighting that psycho because I was stubborn, and I have no right to mess with your lives because of my own desire. But even if it means waiting another year, I'm not going anywhere without my baby sister, nineteen-years or not".

Then his niece did something that he had never seen her do for anyone before, not even to Tai, Summer or him.

Yang bowed her head to the two girls.

"…"- went team RANN.

"…Damn it, dolt. You don't get to use _that _on us after the mess we went through together, especially when I know I will feel like the most horrible person if I rage or quit. I'm the one who has no original partner and I barely managed to convince my father to let me come to Beacon. To go back after failing for that would be shameful, but to just abandon a sister because of your ambitions… is far worse to me" –mini Winter was the first to speak.

As for the Faunus, she took a deep breath before taking her turn.

"We all need this chance for our own reasons. I made the stupid decision to abandon my family to join the White Fang while it was in the middle of a bad transition."

"You wha-!"- Ozpin interrupted the episode mini Winter was having with a gesture of his hand holding the cane, allowing the Faunus to continue the round of confessions and reveal that Qrow had honestly not expected when he and Tai decided to visit the girls.

"I was a fool. I believed I could fight the injustice suffered by my kind by helping the Fang, that we would fight only the irredeemable corrupt with money and power that abused of Fauni in Vale. But the White Fang were not fighters for equality, they had become extremist looking to make Humans hurt just as much as Fauni everywhere had. I could no longer be a part of that. I could not carry the blood of people who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I could not fight a war of hatred. So I left."

Qrow saw it in her eyes.

The shame, the regret, the silent and desperate plea to be heard and not immediately rejected.

"I was too ashamed to return to my parents, and I needed a new start. Beacon was that. And I decided that I would not judge Humans based on the behavior of the worst they had, but see what every person in here was like. That's why I did not agree to walk alongside Weiss Schnee but instead I became companions with Weiss the student at Beacon. I risked my life not for an heiress, but for someone that offered her own help to a stranger in spite of not having the obligation to do so.

That's why Beacon was my chance to overcome my shame and surpass my own folly, and prove that what Fauni need is not to hold onto our resentment, but instead to work alongside Humans. That's why I am willing to understand your pain and I can tell you that even if I cannot enter to Beacon now, I will not hold a grudge for your decision."

And like that finished the Faunus, no, Blake Belladona.

Each time some revelation had been dropped, silence had followed. And now wasn't the exception.

Schnee said nothing, but Qrow imagined that a lot was happening inside her head given the reveal that the girl that saved her life had been both a Faunus and a former member of the group that had a vendetta against her own family even now.

Yang had lifted her head and was looking at her potential teammates in surprise.

Nobody else said anything either, though Qrow could see Tai and even Ruby were giving their own smiles at the blonde girl. Though the fact that Ruby had opted for saying nothing regarding Yang's choice or that of the other two girls was a sign of how much she had changed since her younger days.

What else had changed for Ruby, and for his whole family… well, Qrow would make sure to be there to find out given what was coming.

"Perhaps a compromise can be reached?"- intervened Ozpin, just like Qrow expected – "Given her contribution to the fight against Crisanta and that her eventual departure from Beacon is the root of the problem, I am willing to extend an invitation to Ms. Rose as well".

And there it was.

The old man had gotten the alibi to introduce his youngest niece into Beacon, potentially into his secret group if the future allowed it.

Qrow may be loyal to a fault to Ozpin's side, but he was not blind to the way the oldest in the room maneuvered situations to his advantage. And given the impressive display his niece had shown against the golden armored bitch, Qrow knew the Headmaster of Beacon would look for a way to convince her to join.

"Wait a minute Ozpin! I have just gotten my younger daughter back, and now you want her to join Beacon? You saw what happened in that cave, she needs time to rest, with her family. I'm not going to force her to become a Huntress after all she must have gone through in that other place!"- Tai argued against the option.

"It's okay dad, I want to do it."

Ruby countered her concerned parent, making said man turn to her and insist.

"Ruby if this is because of Yang and the others, there must be another way. You can visit your sister every week if you want, you can even join Beacon the next year. But don't feel pressured to join now because others can benefit."

"It's not that. Well, there is also that but I want to do this for myself as well. Helping others with my skills is what I do best, what gives me purpose to move forward. I can no longer help the people of Cvstodia, but if there is a way to keep doing what I do best in here, then I will take it. Everyone will be happy this way."

Ozpin did not smile, but Qrow knew this had been expected.

And the sad thing was that he agreed with the choice.

"You sure about this kiddo?"

She nodded her head before looking at Ozpin in question.

"I'm not exactly at the age of beginners, and I'm not sure how everyone will react to the fact that I killed another person."

"… While neither I nor any of the teaching staff condones senseless bloodshed, we know that sometimes the job of a Huntsmen or a Huntress would have them spill another's blood"- the Headmaster began before turning to look at the other teenagers – "Let this be a lesson to you all: the life you seek sometimes will require you to take lives, but only when there is no other choice. Do not embrace this possibility, but neither become so against it that you end up death instead."

All the future students nodded in acceptance, even if many showed their dislike of the truth.

…

"As for the other matter Ms. Rose, you are not the first person above 17 to enter my Academy, and certainly won't be the last."

"In that case, where do we go from here?"- asked Ruby.

"Taking into account how you handled yourselves in the Temple and the recent developments, I will have your partners changed. I want Ms. Belladona and Ms. Schnee to work towards a partnership that will improve their newfound teamwork, while you and Ms. Xiao Long proved to have a natural synergy even when your own style changed.

Now as for the matter of the leadership… as the most experienced amongst the group, you are to assume the mantle, Ms. Rose. You kept your head on your shoulders even while your enemy turned to look for hostages, and quickly took the opportunity given by your companions to finish the strategy that brought you all victory. And even your most extreme actions were driven by concern for others before yourself.

Therefore, you will head team RWBY. Anybody has any complaints about this decision?"- finished Ozpin.

Schnee seemed to consider arguing for a moment, but then decided not to. Belladona simply shook her head, while Yang…

"Hurray! Go Team RWBY!"

…showed her own approval…

"GO TEAM RWBY! AND TEAM RANN!

…and was joined by Pancakes.

"Then I congratulate you all for doing so well despite the event, and for sticking to the challenges to come. I will happily welcome you in about three weeks, so take this time to rest your bodies and minds… you have more than earned it"- concluded Ozpin.

And like that he made his way out of the room, leaving the family and friends to themselves again.

"I'm not going to protest you until I know more about you, Ruby Rose. Do show us that you can carry yourself proudly as the leader of our team"- mini Weiss finally said after the Headmaster had departed.

His niece simply smiled more openly, like in the old days.

"Then I will ask your help whenever I'm about to slip, Weiss."

"Hpmph!"- there went the Tsundere.

And before anyone else could comment more, one of the nurses came.

"I'm sorry to say that visits hours are over. I have to ask you to please continue your visit tomorrow"- said the woman apologetically.

With that, most of the friends gave their own goodbyes and went to their own places, leaving the family of four by themselves, though not for long.

"Well Firecracker, Kiddo, I am honestly very happy to see all of us together again. When you're allowed to leave, do pay a visit to old Tai at Patch. And kiddo, if you wish to keep using a scythe, I got Crescent Rose with me so we can get you back in shape for Beacon"- offered Qrow.

"Yang, the doctors said you should be allowed to leave in two days, and I intend to have you back at Patch at least until your return to Beacon. If you wish you can invite your new friends" –added Tai as he made his way to the door.

"Hear that sis? Sleepover for all of us to celebrate your return!"

"Will there be cookies?"- asked an eager Ruby.

Qrow saw the father of two smile at that and answer before leaving.

"As many as you wish, Little Rose!"

And so they left.

* * *

**_-Island of Patch, Xiao Long-Rose House,  
last week before the beginning of classes at Beacon-_**

**(LOTR The Fellowship of the Ring- Flaming Red Hair)**

"You dolts! Come back here and face justice!"

"Pfft, you need to improve your cardio Weiss Cream, or you'll never get us!"

"I regret nothing!"

As Weiss with her face covered in white cream was chasing after her sister and Nora, Ruby only laughed alongside her fellow leader.

"So how's been the training for Jaune"- she asked the pink eyed teen, who smirked after making sure his childhood friend was not looking.

"Drill Sergeant Pyrrha has been VERY thorough in shaping up our Knight in Shining Armor. Sometimes I'm not sure if she is making her partner ready for Beacon or preparing her husband to be."

He took another sip at his drink while Ruby snorted in response before doing the same with her pint.

And boy hadn't that been a surprise for her friends and family?

Her dad had been in denial when he had first seen her chug down a whole beer during the party, like it was nothing. Yang had laughed at his face, alongside uncle Qrow.

Until she had taken the latter's flask of booze, sipped from it and then disappeared from sight leaving only red petals behind.

Her friends from team RANN, as well as Weiss and Blake, had arrive to see her being chased by an irate Qrow Branwen, while her father continued frozen in shock and her sister was busy laughing on the ground, hitting it with her robotic arm.

She was interrupted from her musings by Ren.

"What about your team?"

"Hmmm, well… it's not bad. Weiss and Blake aren't super friends yet, but these three weeks have worked to get out the whole awkwardness and suspicion from their system, so they can work together politely and even share some banter. Yang tries to pamper me every time she can, even while I'm technically older than she is!"- she said this last part while pouting in a way that made her drinking buddy chuckle.

"But how do they take your position as leader since Ozpin named you?"

"Weiss is stern but also helpful, even if she sometimes can get a little too strict when I make an obvious mistake. But she is trying not to be over the top with that. Blake is quiet most of times but she listens, and she does have plenty of diversity with that weapon of hers" –she stopped to drink once again – "we are not perfect. Even friendship from battle takes time to build, but I trust we can all become closer during our time in Beacon".

Ren nodded in agreement and then turned to look at something at his left, making Ruby look as well.

Seem like the chase was, over with both Nora and Yang having cream on their faces, followed by a smug looking Weiss and the giggling Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Who needs cardio when you have Glyphs?"- said Weiss to Yang and Nora as they arrived.

"Cheating! Your semblance is too OP; please nerf admins!"- was Nora's response.

"Brain triumphs over brawn everyday"- continued the white haired girl.

"PFFT!"

"…very mature"

"PFFFT!" x2

"…really Yang?"

"Saved you something to drink Weiss"- spoke Blake as she made her presence known.

"Thank you partner. Now let us drink, to Victory!"- she said and raised her glass to the air.

"To victory"

"Victory indeed"

"Yes, Victory!"

"Nora you lost the race"

"Don't care Renny! TO VICTORY!"

"To teams RANN and RWBY!"

They all raised their glasses to the sky and celebrated.

Ruby felt she could get used to the companions she had met, and being back with her family.

But all good times must come to an end.

"!"

"Hmm?"

And the past cannot simply be buried under new memories.

"Rubes?"

Sensing the concern in her sister's voice, Ruby decided to mess along in order to get away from the meeting.

"…I reaaaally need to pee now"

Her comment was met with a deadpan from Weiss.

"After all those drinks I'm not even surprised"

Ruby gave a wider smile to that and continued.

"Yep. Now if you excuse me I got to go and make friends with the bathroom"

As she went back to the house, Ruby made sure to add some swing to her walk to help the impression that she was finally inebriated enough.

She heard no footsteps behind her.

Good.

This was something she needed to do alone.

She had to meet an old acquaintance.

* * *

Having made sure that she was not followed, Ruby made her way to the person that caught her attention when she had looked by coincidence to the forest.

And now she was here.

And in front of her, a particular figure.

**(Blasphemous OST- Una Senda de Pasos Blancos)**

A height that easily surpassed all grown up men she had ever seen, wearing no clothes except for the ropes tied around his legs, arms and torso.

His head covered by a green and long pointy hood that managed to cover his shoulders, and his face hidden beneath a mask made out of many more ropes tied around the green hood.

An imposing figure that could easily by spotted even from the distance, yet somehow remained hidden to all but Ruby Rose.

A figure that she had seen many times before, during her stay at Cvstodia.

"Deogracias"- she greeted evenly.

The man bowed to his knees after being talked to, before answering.

"Sorrowful be the Heart, Our Merciful Lady of the Silver Eyes. This one is blessed to see your gracious self in the flesh once more, since the day Our Lady and the Penitent Crisanta disappeared after the removal of the Sword of Guilt" – he spoke, his voice filled with reverence.

"Has the Affliction returned to Cvstodia?"- she asked him getting to the point.

The man moved his hooded head in denial, making her relax a little bit.

"The Last act of Penance by the Son of The Miracle is still at work. There had been no Outbreaks since your disappearance, though things might always change. The will of the Miracle is capricious, as Our Lady knows."

And Ruby did.

Which is why Crisanta's final act on Cvstodia had hit so hard, even with Ruby returning to her family and meeting new friends.

If anything, sometimes she felt that her current joy was undeserved.

"How and why are you here? I don't believe you are bringing good news"- she continued interrogating the tall Penitent.

"While these vast lands and the land of Cvstodia exist separated, they are still connected by the presence of the Grievous Miracle. That is why Our Lady could reclaim the Sword of Guilt and Sin that had been removed, when she prayed to the Son of The Miracle."

As always,

"How did you… wait, or course you knew. You always know stuff others don't, Deogracias"- she sighed in frustration.

The hooded man turned his head to the side, as if not understanding her comment.

"This one is but a Penitent who observes and records the happenings of the Miracle. Where the blessings of The Miracle are heard of, this Deogracias will go."

"Blessings of The Miracle? You are not talking about me wielding Mea Culpa to dispatch Crisanta, are you?"

**(Blasphemous OST- La Muerte de los Relinchos)**

"While the Affliction has yet to make a comeback to Cvstodia, I was given revelations from the Miracle. Of the events that will call forth Its attention and the prayers It will answer to in lands very similar to these."

At that Ruby felt her blood freeze.

_No._

No, it couldn't be happening.

Not here.

Not where people were already dealing with the threat of the Grimm.

Not where her friends and family lived.

"Is there a way to stop it? Please you must tell me!"

"The Miracle answers to the prayers, even for those not aware of Its blessings. There is no Church of the Father in these lands, but a Corruption that may be responsible for the spread of the Outbreaks of Darkness. However, the path to enter the domains of this Corruption is closed even for the one that was her companion in the past. Only those under her command can come and go freely"- explained Deogracias.

So similar, yet different.

Only this time, there was no Charles to take the brunt of the task.

It befell on her alone.

"Am I to make a new pilgrimage to stop an upcoming Penance?"

The man nodded.

"The trials will be revealed to Our Lady not too soon, not too late. Once completed, you will be able to access to the domains of the Corrupted One, alongside those you have chosen."

Those she has-

"What do you mean by those I have chosen?"

Deogracias answered without hesitation.

"Those you chose to save from the Penintent without a Glance" –and then he pointed his right index behind her – "those currently listening."

"!"

Ruby turned around quickly following the direction.

She then turned back, but Deogracias was gone already. As if he had never been there in the first place.

And alone, but no longer alone, Ruby Rose chose to speak.

"…Ren?"

She hoped she had wrong.

But as Tranquility's effect were removed, the veil fell.

And her sister and friends that would accompany her for the next four years at Beacon were revealed.

* * *

**N/A: For those who guessed the visitor, congratulations. Sorry I didn't punch him, neither did Ruby. But like this, concludes the first arc of this story. Revelations and Reverie is supposed to introduce the missing elements like setting the teams and starting their bonding, giving Ruby a reason to train besides being a Huntress and of course introducing her friends and sister to the mess that is The Miracle.**

**Next arc will have to wait for a while, as I need to return to my academic obligations. Be ready for the eventual updates and please don't forget to follow and review.**

**See ya all soon.**


End file.
